


Efusivo Error

by Ishisu-Magy (MargotCrow)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Conspiracion, Conspiracy, Drama, Espiritual, F/M, Folklore, Mitology, Mitología - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargotCrow/pseuds/Ishisu-Magy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
  </p>
  <p>♠♠♠♠♠♠♠<br/></p>
</div>Sakura es una chica promedio que tiene una vida rutinaria de estudiante, por lo menos en parte, ya que su mejor amigo Deidara ha estado actuando extraño desde que se unió a ese grupo misterioso llamado Akatsuki. Deidara no habla mucho del grupo, pero si menciona de su relación con varios de sus integrantes, en especial Sasori, quien parece tener aficiones parecidas con su concepción del <i>“Arte”</i>. Deidara compromete a Sakura en un encuentro con Sasori, en la que debe hacerse pasar por su ex-novia. Sin embargo, Sasori les dice a ambos que está interesado en Sakura y ve un cierto potencial en ella. Deidara no lo acepta, ya que Sasori dice abiertamente que le interesa que ella participe como miembro activo en Akatsuki.<p>¿Qué harás, ahora que ves a Deidara temblando de miedo por malos recuerdos de Akatsuki? ¿Qué oculta en realidad este grupo del que no sabe nada? ¿Y por qué han empezado a ocurrir sucesos extraños precisamente después de éste encuentro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, mis fics no tienen fines lucrativos.
> 
>  
> 
> **Prólogo**  
> 

_Deberíamos olvidar que esto alguna vez pasó, dejarlo aparte de nuestras vidas y pensar que sólo fue un momento fugaz de impulsos y pasiones corrompidas. Ni mis deseos ni mis angustias son de importancia, nosotros ocasionamos nuestros propios sufrimientos._

_Al menos uno puede llorar sin equivocarse. Pero, maldita sea ¿Por qué me dejo caer por una cara bonita?_

_Naruto tiene razón, tengo malos gustos con los hombres. Y sin embargo, el sentimiento de atracción continúa activándose al localizar esos patrones de personalidad en alguien, irresponsablemente irremediable._

_¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto? Olvidar las cosas son más complicadas que invocarlas, de nada me servirán las palabras si el poder de ellas es muy pobre en mi voz. Hasta que rompa ese cascarón que me impide descomponer la secuencia de mis enamoramientos, seré libre._

_Mientras tanto, terminaré encerrada en el mismo patrón, en el mismo error, en el mismo sentimiento._

_¿En qué momento… llegaste realmente a gustarme? ¿Cómo saber si el sentimiento no es por otro factor que he dejado pasar desapercibido? ¿Sólo me dejaré llevar por ese impulso humano, o reprimiré los gustos pasajeros?_

_Deberíamos olvidar lo que paso. Si tu estas dispuesto al olvidarlo, yo también lo haré._

_¿Tú quieres olvidarlo?_

_Besar, acariciar, sonreír… amar._

_Las palabras que una chica siempre añoran vivir y revivir dentro de sus recuerdos y amoríos olvidados. Para luego, echarlos a la basura y mirarles con asco. Yo en algún momento haré eso, te olvidaré a ti y a las sensaciones que llegué a tocar en esos momentos. No lo volveré a sentir y miraré con fastidio tu encantadora sonrisa, al enlazar nuestras miradas casualmente en alguna distante casualidad._

_Esa clase de deseos que pronto llegarán a desaparecer._

_―Sasori… ¿No te apena a ti besarme en público? Es algo vergonzoso ¿sabes?― Responde apenada al recibir miradas curiosas y nada discretas de la gente, que pasaba por los alrededores. Sasori le sonríe con una diversión oculta._

_―Debería ser yo el que dijera eso, no tu. Usualmente a las chicas les gusta que el novio se muestre afectuoso en público― Sin decir más comenzó a darle pequeños besitos de piquito en la mano de Sakura, y esta se sonroja notablemente por la acción del pelirrojo._

_―Ya, pero… yo no soy esa clase de chicas ―Dijo de lo mas avergonzada, al notar como Sasori la acercaba más a su cuerpo―. Antes si tenía esa clase de pensamiento, pero ahora me parece algo cursi.― Y era cierto, le parecía algo innecesario, si querían hacer esas cosas podían hacerlo en otros lugares, con que ellos se quieran y sólo ellos los sepan, le bastaba…_

_Diablos, eso le pasaba por juntarse tanto con Naruto y Sasuke, ahora ella tiene pensamientos de un chico. Que patético._

_―Cursi o no, me da igual… y me gusta más que no tengas esa clase de pensamientos, sería demasiado dulce y eso no me atrae― Continuo besando la otra mano de Sakura, ignorando los cuchicheos de la gente que pasaban cerca de ellos._

_Esa clase de atracción irracional y continua… ¿Algún día terminará?_

_¿O terminaré encerrada en el mismo ciclo pasional?_

_Quizás… deberíamos olvidar que esto alguna vez paso, y sólo recordarlo como algo pasajero y sin importancia, sólo una clase de aventura que se convirtió en experiencia._

_Sólo eso._

_Pero mientras eso no suceda, y quede atrapada dentro de esas sensaciones tan falsas que son verdaderas, viviremos dentro de ese enternecido mundo, donde la palabra amor es tan surrealista y abstracta, que creemos llegar a entenderlo._

_Mientras quedemos así, seguiremos dentro de esa burbuja translúcida y fresca, con un hueco de aire ofreciéndonos la vida que en cualquier momento llegaría a ese fin inesperado y agobiante._

_Porque vivir dentro de una monotonía convierte tu muerte demasiado aburrida._

_Si no me arriesgara a explotar mis sentimientos como cualquier persona lo hace, explotarían… mis entrañas, en vez de mi furia. Y dejándonos llevar por esas emociones, generalmente, caemos en el resbalón._

_En un dulce tropezón, en una enternecedora caída o en una culpa dulzona. Como quieras ver la situación, aun se halla el mismo temblor y la misma conmoción. Complaciente conmoción._

_Termina teniendo el mismo sentido._

_Termina siendo, un efusivo error._


	2. Capitulo I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Barcos de Papel  
> Por _Margot Crow_  
> 

El mundo puede llegar a ser tan rudimentario. Creamos nuestra propia suerte, la llamamos destino y decimos que gracias a esa fuerza nos hemos encontrado. Mentiras, nada tiene porque estar pre-programado en la vida, las cosas ocurren y ya, el destino no es más que una ilusión por creer que algo puede manejar nuestras vidas y convertirnos en buenas o malas personas.

Para mí el bien y el mal no existe. Decir esto es bueno o esto es malo es demasiado discriminatorio ¿Qué tal si lo malo llegara a ser bueno y lo bueno llegara a ser malo? No existe una línea entre el bien y el mal, mas bien, ellos son los que se han entrelazado las manos para confundirnos a todos y jurarse un amor eterno imaginario.

No es más que una ley de acción y reacción. Toda acción conlleva a una reacción.

—Sakura, te estás distrayendo de nuevo —Sentí como era jalada por el hombro sorpresivamente, evitando que chocara con un delgado letrero de “Alto”— ¿Y ahora en quien estas pensando? Espero no ser yo, no soportaría tu acoso— El comentario hizo que regresara violentamente mi rostro a donde se encontraba Deidara, sonriéndome complacido, siguiendo sus pasos un poco más lento que los míos y quedándose ligeramente más atrás que yo.

—Ni en tus sueños más enfermos— Entrecerré los ojos mirándolo enojada, no me gustan esas bromitas de mal gusto que hace, si quiere una novia que se vaya a buscarla en vez de molestarme con esos comentarios de más.

—Hmm… ¿Y cómo sabes que ha sido en mis sueños más enfermos?— Su pregunta me dejo helada, volví a mirarlo y note una sorpresa demasiado sobreactuada, ahí está de nuevo, se está burlando de mí.

—¡Deidara!— Le grité, explotando. Ya era el colmo, me le acerqué con negras intenciones de dejarlo en un hospital por mucho, mucho tiempo.

—¡Ya! Sólo era una broma, uno no puede decirte nada porque te pones agresiva —Alzo ambas manos, meneándolas levemente con nerviosismo— hmm… ¿Realmente eres una mujer?— Aunque su susurro llego a ser imperceptible, alcance a escucharlo, incluso el suspiro de cansancio que soltó después.

—Te escuche— Mi voz sonó amenazante, provocando unos posibles escalofríos en Deidara, el cual, pude presenciarlo, empezó a caminar cada vez más lento hasta llegar atrás de mi, sólo hasta que se sintió a salvo de mi comenzó a hablar.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Una máquina de destrucción masiva? —Oí su voz quejarse por detrás de mí. No le conteste— ¿Sakura? —Me llamó— ¿De nuevo piensas en alguien? Sabes, es muy molesto estarte hablando y que tú no escuches… hmm —Se quedó en silencio, como pensando en algo seriamente— Bueno, ya que no pareces darte cuenta de lo que pasa, aprovecharé para abusar de ti…hmm— Por segunda vez reaccioné sorpresivamente, volteando violentamente hacia Deidara.

—¡Ni si quiera lo intentes!— Le advertí molesta. No es que Deidara fuera capaz de hacerme daño o tuviera intenciones de tener una relación más intima conmigo, simplemente le gustaba molestarme con ello. Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, pues es hermano de mi ex–rival, Ino. Realmente parece que no nos llevamos bien pero la verdad es que somos muy buenas amigas y a Deidara le importa poco como me lleve con su hermana, así que si estoy peleada con ella, Deidara aun seguiría hablándome.

—No lo iba a hacer, sólo quería llamar tu atención y ahora que la tengo… —Volví a ignorarlo girando mi cabeza hacia el frente— ¡Hey! ¡No me ignores! Vamos… ni siquiera sabes lo que te voy a decir— Dijo en tono de súplica, cosa que yo ignoré, sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía planeado decirme.

Vivir tanto tiempo de la compañía de alguien hace parecer sus acciones tan obvias. Giré un poco para ver de reojo a Deidara, me miraba suplicante. Suspiré por lo bajo con cansancio, sabía que era lo que me iba a pedir. Entrecerré los ojos con fastidio.

—Déjame adivinar, le dijiste a un amigo tuyo que vendrías con tu novia y además traerías a una amiga— Deidara empezó a sudar un poco y a ponerse nervioso. Lo sabía, realmente iba a pedirme que fuera con él para andar con su amigo.

—Ehh…hmm… algo así— Me detuve de repente, lo que hizo que Deidara chocara suavemente con mi espalda.

—¿Algo así? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... ¿No me digas que…?— Callé esperando lo peor, sólo en una ocasión me ha pedido eso y esa vez le dije que nunca más lo volvería a hacer… espero que no se trate sobre aquello. Noté como Deidara hacia un intento por explicarlo, pero su voz permanecía aún en silencio.

—Pues… verás, le dije a un amigo… —Arqueé la ceja desdeñosa, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. Lo sabía— lo fantástico que era mi novia y eso. Como lo estuve enfadando mucho con el asunto, quedamos en que hoy la traería para presentársela —Pausó un poco su narración. Tragó saliva—… hmm… pero, hoy en la mañana peleamos porque decía que no le prestaba la atención suficiente y…—Eso fue suficiente para mí.

—No— Dije rápidamente, ya sabía que era lo que me iba a pedir ¡Y ni loca lo volvería a hacer! Ya aprendí la lección, así que esa es una experiencia que no querré repetir.

—¡Pero, Sakura! ¡Estoy desesperado! ¡Seré el hazmerreir de Akatsuki!

—No me interesa si eres el hazmerreir del mundo entero ¡No entraré de nuevo en ese juego! ¡¿Qué no recuerdas lo que paso la última vez?! ¡Fue un desastre!— No, de ninguna manera me obligaría a volver a hacer eso ¡No estoy loca para repetir el mismo error dos veces! ¡Nunca lo haré! ¡Jamás! 

Eso dije o pensé. Pero al final…

—No puedo creer que estoy aquí ¿Cómo pude aceptar?— Me quejé, ignorando pasivamente la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que sostenía Deidara desde hace unos minutos.

—Te dije… que al final terminarías aceptando— Le bufé con fastidio, notando una sonrisa más extensa y molesta torcerse en los labios oprimidos de Deidara. No sé cómo, pero por una extraña fuerza aterradora, que me doy el lujo de ignorar, este chico siempre termina haciendo lo que se le dé la gana conmigo… tampoco pasa a mayores, que no soy tan fácil.

Y heme aquí, vestida con mis trajes más informales y cómodos, deslumbrando con los colores más deprimentes que me he topado en la vida, mi cara con poco maquillaje y unos converse de los más gastados y garabateados que Deidara me ha podido conseguir. No suelo vestir así y realmente no anhelo volverlo un hábito ni nada por el estilo, todo ha sido porque la ex–novia de Deidara solía vestir así, y como a Deidara no se le pasó ningún detalle sobre su “novia”, ahora he tenido yo que hacerme pasar por ella; de verdad que esto es deprimente ¡Hasta llevo una maldita peluca puesta! Menos mal que tenía el mismo color de ojos, que si no, de seguro me compran pupilentes.

Deidara como siempre venía con sus cabellos rubios sujetado en una coleta, mientras se daba la magnificencia de dejar libres algunos mechones en su frente, ocultando misteriosamente uno de sus ojos. Ino tiene un peinado similar, pero sus mechones cobren su otro ojo. Vestía completamente de negro y en su camisa tenía bordado con color rojo varias nubes, diciendo en la parte posterior de la camisa _“Akatsuki”_ y más abajo su nombre. 

Es verdad, he olvidado mencionarlo, Deidara forma parte de un grupo llamado Akatsuki. No sé mucho de ellos, Deidara no ha querido decirme a que se andan dedicando ni nada por el estilo, pero tengo entendido que el hermano mayor de uno de mis compañeros de clase también forma parte de ese grupo, si no me equivoco se llama Itachi, y su hermano menor es Sasuke, es un chico muy reservado y frío, pero tiene una apariencia muy atractiva y misteriosa. En algún momento llego a gustarme, pero como la mayoría de mis amoríos pasajeros, fue algo que se me pasó de la noche a la mañana.

En fin, ahora que saben un poco más de Deidara, les comentaré lo poco que sé de su amigo. La verdad nunca en mi vida lo he visto, así como la mayoría de los miembros del grupo. No suelo hablar mucho de eso con él, porqué no me interesa tanto en lo que este metido mientras no se drogue y esas cosas; lo que, al parecer no ha hecho, ó por lo menos yo no lo he advertido. Al parecer su nombre es Sasori y es con quien más suele juntarse; eso se debe a que ambos compaginan muy bien, no se aburren nunca de hablar de sus _“artes”_ y esas cosas que me es algo difícil de entender (intenten saber que piensa Deidara cada vez que ve algo que tenga que ver con un _“Bomb”_ o _“Bang”_ y sabrán a lo que me refiero). A Deidara le encanta crear figuras de arcillas y crear explosiones (Y es realmente terrorífico); a Sasori, según sé, le gusta crear marionetas, además de tener una vasta colección de todas las que ha creado desde pequeño.

Ahora estamos esperando a su amigo Sasori en la plaza que esta a unas cuadras del instituto. Como salimos más temprano por la falta de asistencia de un profesor, logramos ir de compras a ese mismo lugar para hacer mi cambio de imagen. 

Realmente, no sé cómo caigo en las tretas de él.

Suspiro cansinamente, en estos últimos minutos Deidara me ha dicho como es que debo comportarme y que cada pregunta que haga Sasori con respecto a mí, o más bien a su novia, le dejaría contestar a él para no meternos en problemas, alegando que suelo ser muy extensa en mis conversaciones y que mi comportamiento solo tenía que ser escueto.

Ambos nos sentamos en una de las tantas mesas que ofrece la plaza. Las sillas se hallaban completamente frías al tacto, obligándome a sostener varios escalofríos por mi cuerpo. Deidara se sentó a un lado de mí. Pude notar su nerviosismo al igual que el mío, y es que, la última vez que me hice pasar por su novia, nos metimos en graves problemas, y cuando digo graves, es que eran altamente graves.

—Oye, Deidara —El aludido dio un leve movimiento con la cabeza, en señal de que me prestaba atención— ¿Cuándo llegará tu amigo?— Le pregunté turbada, no soportaba seguir con ésta farsa en estas ropas y con el frío penetrándose a través de mi pantalón rasgado.

—Sasori no es alguien que le guste esperar o que nos haga esperar, así que no tardará mucho en llegar— Me dijo casi en susurro, como si estuviésemos compartiendo un íntimo secreto del cual no debiera ser compartido con nadie más. Y, justamente cuando Deidara había dicho esas palabras, por obra de magia el nombrado Sasori apareció frente a sus ojos con un aire de cansancio imperceptible.

—Deidara ¿Lo has hecho a propósito? Sabes que se me dificulta encontrarte si hay mucha gente alrededor— Su punto parecía razonable, pero en esos instantes ni yo ni Deidara nos detuvimos a pensar en eso, estábamos más metidos en la situación tan problemática en la que nos habíamos envuelto. Dios ¿Por qué termino entrometiéndome en estas cosas?

—Ah, lo siento… —Se disculpó, sobando distraídamente la nuca con una de sus manos— Es que… no habíamos encontrado otro lugar en donde sentarnos— Se excusó. Suspiré un poco presionada, esperando que la improvisada mentira de Deidara diera por satisfecho a su amigo.

Oh, error.

—En ese lugar no hay nadie, y está alejado del barullo— Señaló con su dedo índice, mostrando ninguna expresión en el rostro que no sea una ceja arqueada suavemente en muestra de escepticismo. Me quedé sin aire, apenas empezaba a llegar y ya teníamos problemas. En un intento de romper el intenso silencio que acallaban ambos chicos, intente decir algo para calmar un poco la situación, y con todo el valor que pude concentrar me digne a hablar.

—Entonces vayamos haya antes de que nos lo ganen— Mi voz en ningún momento flaqueo, eso me dio más seguridad a mi misma (y la que Deidara también necesitaba). Y por primera vez en ese encuentro casual, Sasori me dirigió la mirada con un diminuto interés.

Mi cuerpo se volvió irracionalmente en papel mojado que fácilmente se llegaba a romper.

—Tú eres… la novia de Deidara— Dijo en afirmación. Sentí como sus ojos llegaron a penetrarme descaradamente y que en cada segundo que pasaba aprovechaba para mirarme de arriba abajo, como calificándome si era lo suficientemente buena para algo.

Y déjenme decirles, que la sensación que me provocaba no fue nada agradable.

—Eh, si… Mucho gusto, me llamo Sakura— Me presente animosamente, pronunciando la mejor sonrisa que en esos momentos pude forzar. Pero por alguna rara explicación, Sasori pareció mirarme con extrañez.

—¿Sakura? —Su pregunta daba las obviedades de lo fuera de lugar que estaba. En ese momento noté como Deidara me daba una leve patada por debajo de la mesa, respondiendo con un leve gemido de dolor perfectamente tapado— Según me había dicho Deidara, tú te llamabas Koori— Con las manos en la masa ¡Como pude actuar con tal estupidez! ¡Rápido! ¡Debía inventar algo antes de que nos delatáramos! 

—Oh, si… pues veras, ese es mi nombre artístico, Deidara a veces me llama por Koori o por Sakura— Conteste, dando una radiante sonrisa repleta de seguridad que en esos momentos no tenía. Escuche un apagado suspiro salir de los labios de Deidara, pude entender porque, estuve a punto de meter la pata de nuevo.

—Uh… con que nombre artístico— Dijo imitando un tono pensativo que no parecía reflejarse en su cara. Su mirada era tan intensa y constante que eso me producía internamente una continua descarga de nervosismos paranoicos circulando por todas direcciones.

Sudaba frío.

—¡Oigan! ¡¿Ustedes dos piensan quedarse ahí todo el tiempo?!— Oí la voz de Deidara a la lejanía, giré hacia el origen de su voz para observar cómo se sentaba cómodamente en el lugar que Sasori había señalado antes… Pero ¿Cuándo llego hasta allá? ¡¿En qué momento se ha movido de lugar?! ¿Cómo pude no verlo?

—Está nervioso —Dijo Sasori en voz alta, con las salientes intenciones de que yo lo escuchara. Volvió a mirarme con los ojos vacios, otro escalofrío recorrió mi columna, casi quemándola— ¿Tú te piensas quedar ahí?— Un poco de molestia se asomó en su tono de voz, fue tanto el tono que influyó en mi, que me fui casi corriendo hacia Deidara.

—Deidara, tu amigo es aterrador —Le miré con el nerviosismo que me había obligado a guardar cuando me puse a hablar con Sasori, y es que, realmente me dio cierto terror pensar en lo enojado que se pondría si supiera que le hemos estado engañando, seguro que no lo cuento— Si desde el inicio fueras sincero no tendrías estos problemas— Le regañé en un intento de calmar un poco mis frustraciones, porque estaba muy frustrada también. 

—No me vengas con eso, yo te dije desde el principio que yo respondería por ti— Se defendió, ahora el regañándome. Alce ambas cejas preocupada.

—¿Pero no se preguntará por qué no soy yo la que contesta? Eso se vería aun más sospechoso —Deidara pareció entender mi punto, ya que terminó con el mismo signo de preocupación que yo y con un suspiro a medio respirar— ¿No crees que sería mejor decirle de una vez la verdad antes de que esto empeore?— Forme una media sonrisa sincera, yo solo quería salir de este embrollo, no me gusta estar en estas situaciones tan asfixiantes, me parece muy estresante todo esto.

—Eso de ninguna manera, si ya lo empezaste tienes que terminarlo —Respondió aparentemente molesto. ¡Dime que solo estas bromeando Deidara, necesito oírlo! Como si Deidara pudiese leer mi pensamiento me contesta—. No, no estoy bromeando, Sakura. Tenemos que terminar esto sea como sea, no importa si lo descubre Sasori, tenemos que terminar— Su rostro se mostró demasiado serio y autoritario, parecido a Sasori; ahora sé que esos gestos se pueden contagiar.

—¿Qué van a terminar?— Preguntó una cabellera rojiza que se encontraba en medio de nosotros dos con curiosidad disimulada. Deidara y yo casi nos caemos de nuestros asientos de la impresión.

—Eh… no, nada —Sasori arqueó la ceja escéptico, por lo que me vi obligada a decir algo más—. Son cosas de parejas, ya sabes— Le sonreí nerviosa, y de verdad lo estaba ¡Sería terrible que nos descubriese hablando sobre nuestra farsa! Pude ver que el chico entrecerraba los ojos hacia mí con desconfianza.

—Con que, cosas de parejas— Dijo apenas en susurros, con una débil señal de pensamiento. Espero que no piense en cosas malas, lo que le he dicho puede interpretarse de muchas maneras, bueno, todo se interpreta de muchas maneras.

—Deidara —Arrastré las palabras con una voz de ultratumba, mi amigo aludido dio un ligero sobresalto con tan sólo escucharme. Mi aura manifestaba deseos asesinos y siniestros que a cualquiera le pondrían los cabellos de punta— Me habías dicho que hablarías por mí, pero está ocurriendo lo contrario. Tal parece que yo estoy hablando por ti— Seguí arrastrando mis palabras, diciéndolo lo más bajo posible para que Sasori no me oyera pero que Deidara alcanzara a escucharme.

—Ya, pero al final quedamos en que no haría eso porque sospecharía de nosotros, ¿verdad?— Aclaró con voz temerosa, miles de gotas de sudor surcaban por su rostro mientras alzaba una de sus cejas, nervioso.

—No quedamos en nada Deidara— Bien, creo que ya se dieron cuenta que eso de arrastrar las palabras me ha empezado a gustar, y es que, pocas son las veces en que puedo aprovechar del nerviosismo de Deidara. Quizás es algo abusador de mi parte, pero ya me debe miles a mí. 

—Aaahhh, ¡está bien, está bien! Pero deja de hablar de esa manera, me pones más nervioso— Espeto alterado, incluso parecía que pronto sacaría un pañuelo de la nada para secarse el sudor como en los animes. Y de hecho lo hizo, pero fui yo quien le dio el pañuelo.

—Muy bien— Contesté sonriente.

—Dejen de murmurar a mis narices, eso es muy molesto —La inquebrantable voz de Sasori nos provocó a Deidara y a mí una tremenda impresión. Parecía que de nuevo nos caeríamos de las sillas. Sasori se había sentado también en una silla, más específicamente al frente de Deidara y de mí— ¿Por qué los dos están nerviosos? ¿Nunca han salido en público o qué? Es de mala educación excluir al invitado— Soltó fastidiado, en parte me sentí mal por no tomarlo en cuenta, quiero decir, a nadie le gusta estar solo ¿Verdad? No me molestaría tener como amigo a Sasori, todas las personas tienen un lado tierno… o eso supongo. Nos quedamos silenciados por varios minutos hasta que fui yo de nuevo quien volvió a hablar.

—Perdónanos por no tomarte en cuenta Sasori ¿De qué quieres hablar?— Habría jurado que por un momento sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo que acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero fue un momento tan fugaz que pareció más una alucinación mía. Su faz se tensó para reflejar molestia y seriedad.

—Yo no quiero hablar, lo que quiero es probarte, porque me interesas— Dijo con simpleza. Un momento… ¡¿Probarme?! ¡¿Por qué le intereso?! ¿Q-Qué… que sucede aquí? Miré a Deidara buscando una respuesta, pero lo que encontré me desconcertó. Él se encontraba con ambos ojos abiertos, más de lo normal, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus cejas expresaban sorpresa; Deidara estaba igual o peor que yo. Sin embargo, su reacción fue diferente.

La mesa retumbó fuertemente, y todo fue porque Deidara la golpeó violentamente con sus manos. En el acto, se paró y miró exaltado a su amigo, el cual, ni se inmutaba por la violenta reacción de Deidara. Parece que estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones, y eso me hizo temer.

—¡Sasori! ¡¿En qué diablos estas pensando?!— Un sonido sordo y abrumador explotó de la boca de Deidara, nunca lo vi tan molesto y alterado como lo veo ahora, eso para mí indica malas noticias y más si su reacción ha sido provocada por Sasori ¿Qué quiere ese tipo de mí?

—No seas ruidoso, Deidara —El tono de su voz sonaba demasiado calmada para mi gusto ¿Qué tenía planeado Sasori? Una fugaz mirada de sus pupilas fue dirigía para mí por unos segundos, los suficientes segundos para traer en mi columna diversos escalofríos que danzaba entre mi piel, venenosamente— Esto te lo dije desde el principio, cuando dije que la quería conocer era porque quería probar las habilidades que me habías comentado— Explicó de nuevo con una exasperante tranquilidad. Deidara comenzó a temblar de furia reprimida, como si lo que le hubiese dicho fuera el insulto más retador y ofensivo que nadie le hubiese dicho, y posiblemente lo era.

—¡¿No me digas… que planeas usar a Sakura para _aquello_?! —Preguntó entre gritos desgarradores. Yo entre mas oía de su plática menos lo entendía, volví a buscar una respuesta en la mirada de Deidara, pero él sólo me ignoro con culpa, como si mi cara tuviera una marca que él me hubiese ocasionado por accidente. Lo noté por un abominable segundo, Deidara no miraba a Sasori furioso, lo miraba espantado ¿Tan terrible era lo que había dicho? Volvió con el entrecejo fruncido, con la misma faz de furia— ¿Para qué la quieres a ella?— Preguntó un poco más calmado, pero con las facciones aun arrugadas.

—Eso ya lo sabes tú —Respondió algo impaciente, como si la respuesta fuese la más obvia del mundo— Además… —Una sonrisa siniestra se frunció en sus labios— Sé que no te molestará para que la quiera o no— En un movimiento furtivo e invisible, Sasori logró sujetarme por la cintura, acercándome más a su cuerpo, teniendo como la única separación aquella silla hecha de metal y hierro. Se inclinó para tener la misma altura entre nuestras cabezas, y aproximo su mejilla muy cerca de la mía, casi con mimo; mi rostro era todo un poema—… ya que ella no es tu novia— Una sonrisa triunfal hizo que sus labios se extendieran más al percibir nuestro desconcierto.

Él, desde el principio… lo supo.

—¿A caso creías que ibas a engañarme, Deidara? —Su sonrisa desapareció bruscamente— Los artistas somos egoístas y mentimos para decir la verdad —Pausó un poco para dirigirme una mirada y acariciar mi mejillas descuidadamente, me quede estupefacta por la muestra de _cariño_ que me otorgaba el pelirrojo—. Ambos somos artistas, así que no puedes mentirme porque sé cuando lo haces— Deidara parecía derrotado, como si fuera engañado frente a sus narices y sólo hasta el final se diera cuenta de eso.

Finalmente Sasori le había ganado en un juego que nunca existió y que hasta ahora queremos crear, atrayendo sentimientos.

Nuestros sentimientos son como barcos de papel: se rompen fácilmente, y si llueve por encima de nosotros, nos despedazamos.


	3. Capitulo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Esferas de estrella  
> Por _Margot Crow_  
> 

**1**

El cielo se oscurecía maquiavélicamente, tonos rojizos y anaranjados sonreían con burla inminente, despedazaba mortíferamente los pequeños trozos de luz que se perdían en la infinidad de una futura noche. La furia del cielo rugía con repulsión y agobio a una ciudad apestosa y maloliente, inútil y malagradecida. El viento soplaba los humos fétidos de las industrias y los automóviles escupían halos negros pútridos. La ciudad recaída en una profunda oscuridad que era falsamente iluminado por luces artificiales y plásticas, las sombras se veían en una libertad más ilimitada de recorrer las ciudades infestadas de olores extravagantemente asfixiantes.

Las farolas descubrían las identidades humanas (y no humanas) que merodeaban sin rumbos fijos. La noche se percibía con miles de astros pequeños y luminosos, bañando de luz pobremente el mundo al ser opacadas por montones de luces vacías y mecánicas. La luna creciente nos ofrecía un arrullo ciego y puro que nos costaría una vida de sueño eterno.

—Que hermosa luna, se ve más grande que las veces anteriores —Me dije casi en un susurro inaudible. Presencié como los postes de luz comenzaban a prenderse uno tras otro— Demonios, ya es tarde —Maldije por lo bajo, después de aquel primer encuentro con Sasori se me revelaron unas cuantas cosas sobre lo que era más o menos el objetivo de búsqueda de Akatsuki, y aquello que Sasori quería que hiciese— Aun así, todo se oye tan irreal, es casi como si me dijeran que son reales los cuentos de hadas— Me respondí en voz alta, como si una voz externa a la mía pudiera contestarme de igual manera.

Mi mente regresó vagamente a los hechos que ocurrieron apenas unas cuantas horas mientras mis pies caminaban solos por un camino que no necesitaba recordar trazar. En esos momentos mi labio inferior temblaba lentamente y miraba atónita a Sasori, el cual permanecía sonriéndome con algo de diversión. 

—¿Q-Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo supiste tú que…?— Intenté formular una pregunta, aun aprisionada por su brazo en esas horas. Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar una pregunta, Sasori ya me interrumpía como si yo no hubiese dicho nada.

—Sakura… si así es como te llamas…—Fruncí el ceño enojada, por un momento olvidé todo el terror que estrujaba mis entrañas y que me obligaron a repudiar la cercanía que establecía con Sasori ¿Qué acaso piensa que yo le mentiría?

—Así me llamo— Le respondí sin importarme si le interrumpía, a fin de cuentas él me interrumpió primero a mí.

—Como sea —bufó, ignorándome— Ya he dicho que me interesas. Para tu desgracia, eso para mí no es suficiente —Volteé lentamente hacia el rostro de Sasori, en sus labios una torcida sonrisa con aires siniestros se plasmaba de forma superficial— Quizás conozcas a Akatsuki sólo por su nombre y porque Deidara está dentro del grupo… —Pausó por unos segundos, como intentando pensar en la manera más adecuada para hacerme entender la situación. Segundos que aproveché para lanzar una mirada furtiva a Deidara, exigiéndole una explicación dentro de mi silencio. Para desgracia mía, ni logró notar mi insistencia: se había quedado estático mirando a Sasori con reproche y preocupación. Sus facciones me provocaron un malestar en el estómago, me produjo una agitación momentánea.

Supuse en ese momento, que estaba en una de las situaciones más problemáticas y arriesgadas de mi vida. Y lo que vino después me hizo saberlo aun más claramente.  


—Pero a decir verdad… —Continuo hablando Sasori, después de unos momentos callado— Akatsuki se especializa en hacer trabajos más allá de la comprensión humana —Guardó silencio unos momentos más, mirando a Deidara. No era para pedirle permiso ni nada, solo lo veía— Akatsuki no es un simple grupo de unas cuantas personas con vidas comunes y habilidades comunes, juntados por un tonto objetivo sin esperanza —La aclaración me detuvo a pensar un momento ¿Vidas comunes y habilidades comunes? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?—. Como ya dije, esta mas allá de la comprensión humana, así que, para que tu entiendas que es Akatsuki, no sólo deberás pensar lo impensable; también creer lo imposible —Pausó un poco, mirando en alguna parte del vacío— La organización Akatsuki… —Giró su rostro hacia el mío, para encontrarme contra sus pupilas rojizas, los cuales desprendían un brillo abominable— caza a los espíritus, a los seres mágicos; es decir, nos encargamos de que el mito sea un mito. Podría decirse que ayudamos a que los escépticos sigan igual— Pues, ahora que lo decía, yo estaba escéptica.

No sé qué reacción esperaba obtener de mí, pero creo que obtuvo una suposición errónea de mi carácter. Porque en sus facciones se desprendía una soslayada sorpresa, más clara; imposible.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Le pregunté enfadada y me arriesgué a alzar una ceja— ¿Y quién te va a creer eso? ¿Que ayuda a que un escéptico siga igual? Ya lo creo— Bien, esa actitud tan retadora y sarcástica no es algo que suelo decir a menudo ¡Pero vamos! ¡¿Quién le irá a creer a ese tipo?! Cualquiera aprovecharía para decir algún comentario irónico o sarcástico, por lo menos es lo que me imagino.

—Sa-sakura— Tartamudeó Deidara sorprendido. Sus facciones estaban muy lejos de esa preocupación y angustia que había notado momentos atrás, eso me hace sentir un poco mejor, es feo ver a un amigo en esos estados; al menos logré que se olvidara del problema un rato.

—Vaya, eres más difícil de convencer de lo que pensé —su faz regresó a la “normalidad”, con una inexpresión monótona – Bueno, si no lo crees, será más fácil hacértelo ver por ti misma— Después de oír eso en los labios de Sasori, sentí como una pequeña punzada me llegaba en la nuca, provocándome instantáneamente caerme en un estado de cansancio excesivo que me ocasionó el quedar inconsciente.

**2**

_Una pequeña bola luminosa del tamaño de una cebolla revoloteaba por alrededor mío. Aunque la luz era muy intensa, no lograba iluminar lo que ocurría alrededor de mí, como si estuviera hasta el fondo del mar, donde difícilmente la luz llegaba a iluminar mas allá de una distancia penosamente corta._

_Sublimes susurros danzaban de un lugar a otro con una felicidad desbordante, merodeaban como vivaces bolas de fuego que se difuminaban hasta llegar a la diminuta luz de una luciérnaga. La inmensa paz que penetraba mis poros era tan cálida y relajante que sentía como si mi cuerpo flotara lentamente y se fusionara con pequeñas ondas de humos rosados imaginarios._

_Hasta que un violento azote me obligó a caer de mi ensoñación, cayendo a un espeso río del que sólo percibía una ansiedad asfixiante. Sangre, el río era de sangre._

_—Ayúdame— Un susurro lejano y ancestral resonó por las paredes de mi cabeza._

_Comencé a sentir como varias manos y garras me arrastraban cada vez más al fondo. Mis pulmones comenzaban a necesitar aire y yo, al descuidadamente abrir la boca, absorbí bruscamente un denso sabor metálico que aplastaba todas mis entrañas y las comprimía dolorosamente hasta producirme una muerte rápida._

_—Estoy herido. Ayúdame, humana— La voz se volvía cada vez más cercana._

_Un suave pelaje comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en la mejilla, ahora me encontraba recostada sobre un lugar húmedo y fresco, como el bosque. Al intentar moverme varias punzadas descerrajas obligaron a tensar mis músculos dolorosamente. Estaba herida, muy herida._

_Mi respiración estaba muy apagada, sentí como si uno de mis pulmones hubiese sido perforado por algo, mi cuerpo se encontraba demasiado pesado y me daba la impresión de que tenía más extremidades de las que una persona normal poseía._

_—Busca mi vida— El eco fue tan cercano a mí como si me lo hubiese susurrado en el oído, una escalofrió mortífero me ocasiono una sacudida innecesaria._

_—Despierta, Despierta.  
_

**3**

—Sakura, despiértate ya —Oí como Deidara me despertaba mientras me sacudía el hombro energéticamente, a lo que yo respondí con un quejido para que me dejara dormir—. Aaahhh, ya estas despierta ¡Levante ya! ¡Que es muy tarde! —Lo que Deidara dijo me hizo reaccionar tan repentinamente que eso le produjo un sobresalto— Sakura, uno de estos días moriré de un paro cardiaco, y sólo será por tu culpa— Entrecerró los ojos desconfiadamente, intentando hacerme meter algo de culpa en una reacción que en mi caso, no fue más que impulsiva.

—¿Deidara? ¿Qué hora es?— Pregunté muy desorientada, eludiendo de paso la acusación que me estaba haciendo. Deidara parecía volver a la normalidad, o eso creí hasta que su aspecto se tornó demasiado serio. Era su mirada parecida a la que tenía cuando Sasori me había dicho esas cosas… un momento— ¿Y dónde está Sasori?— Me atreví a preguntar, cuando noté que la presencia de Sasori en el lugar, era nula.

—Se fue hace una hora— Contestó vagamente. Alcé una ceja, aprensiva ¿Hace una hora? ¿Cómo puede ser que haya dormido tanto? A decir verdad, yo sentí como si sólo fuese un abrir y cerrar de ojos instantáneo, casi como un parpadeo.

—¿Una hora, dices?— Realmente no lo creía, no sentí que haya dormido demasiado como para llegar a una hora, usualmente duermo alrededor de 20 minutos o media hora si estoy demasiado cansada en el día, pero nada más.

—Sí, quizás no espero a que fueras a dormir tanto, por eso se fue —Antes de que llegara a preguntarle algo más, vuelve decir rápidamente, atinando a mis pensamientos— Has dormido alrededor de dos horas, supusimos que te habías ido a otro lugar, por eso no quisimos despertarte, aunque como yo ya me estaba desesperando tuve que despertarte ahora —Me dijo en modo de disculpa (o eso pareció ser), rasco distraídamente una de sus mejillas, como si estuviese algo nervioso. Quizás era porque en esas situaciones yo reaccionaría más violentamente, pero esta vez no podía hacerlo. Una embargadora incertidumbre se agitaba desesperadamente por mi cabeza, lo que Sasori me dijo hace horas me dejó con demasiadas incógnitas, no es que realmente le llegara a creer, pero…

¿Qué pasaría si lo que me decía era cierto? En ese caso ¿Para qué “cazarían” las creencias mitológicas? No creo que sea para mejorar el mundo ni nada por el estilo, no tienen la fachada de tener intenciones honestas y eso es lo que me preocupa ¿En qué demonios está metido Deidara? Creí que la situación no era tan grave, pero ahora que se un poco más de Akatsuki, ya no estoy segura de que Deidara siga ahí.

—Deidara —Le llamé, algo ida, en esos minutos de silencio permanecí pensando mucho sobre la situación anterior. Deidara, que estaba haciendo quien sabe qué cosa, volteo a verme con un gesto de interés— Si lo que Sasori me dijo fuera cierto, entonces… ¿Tú por qué estás con ellos? —Esa era la pregunta que me he estado formulando desde hace tiempo, aun no sabiendo los objetivos de Akatsuki, siempre quise saber cuál era lo que inspiró u obligó a Deidara introducirse en ese grupo.

Deidara no me contestó tan rápido como yo esperaba que lo hiciera, más bien, permaneció varios minutos en silencio, cabizbajo, como si fuese algo que lo destruyera lentamente y no tuviera otra escapatoria más que seguir en la misma situación. Ese pensamiento me ocasionó un horror que nunca creí sentir en mi vida, quizás Deidara…

—¿¡No me digas que te drogas!?— Exclamé horrorizada. Lo que me faltaba, sólo falta que Sasori se haya drogado con algo también y que todo eso lo haya dicho por los delirios en los que caía ¿Qué era lo que te ingirió? ¿Peyote, marihuana, metanfetaminas? Deidara al ver mi rostro contraído en una mueca de horror se alertó asustado al entender lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

—¡Por Dios! ¡No! ¡Yo nunca en mi vida he ingerido droga!... bueno, una vez cuando un amigo de Itachi me ofreció marihuana y de di varias caladas, también hubo una vez que Hidan me vendió hielo, y otra ocasión Zetsu me ofreció Lorazepam… —Me espanté más al oír eso, Deidara comprendió su error así que intento resolverlo— Ehh… pero sólo fue una vez y ya no quise, enserio, no he ingerido ninguna otra droga ni me he puesto a fumar— aclaró nervioso, moviendo los brazos frenéticamente para que no sacara conclusiones adelantadas.

Entrecerré los ojos con sospecha, no podía saber que me estaba diciendo la verdad o por lo menos no completamente, si a Deidara no le beneficiaba decirme todo, obviamente guardaría los detalles para no meterse en más problemas.

—Muy bien, te lo dejare pasar —dije no muy convencida de mi decisión — Pero aun no has respondido mi otra pregunta— Le espeté con el tono más serio que podía tener, al decir eso, la cara de Deidara volvió con la misma mueca que sólo me ocasiono más incertidumbre. Un silencio acompañado de un ambiente de lo más fúnebre y deprimente traspasó mi cuerpo como pequeñas agujas enterrándose, cada vez más profundo.

Creí que no me diría nada, sin embargo, cuando ya tenía la intención de dejar el tema por la paz, Deidara me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me aproximara. Me acerqué un poco más a él, algo alterada. Llevaba mucho tiempo que Deidara no me confiaba sus cosas confidenciales desde que supo que todo lo que me decía se lo terminaba diciendo a Ino. Lo admito, he cometido errores, suele pasar.

—Antes que te lo diga, júrame por tu cabello rosado que no se lo dirás a Ino ó no volverás a ver la luz de un nuevo día— Me amenazó algo serio (aunque lo que decía no lo parecía del todo). Torneé los ojos, algo incómoda, pero finalmente alcé mi mano derecha en señal de juramento.

—Palabra de exploradora— Respondí sonriente. Deidara frunció el entrecejo molesto.

—Tú no eres exploradora, habla enserio— Lanzó fastidiado. Yo sólo quería calmar el ambiente un poco.

—Bien, te lo juro, ó no soy pelirosa natural —dije. Mirando incómodamente a algún lugar mientras sentía el escepticismo de Deidara reflejado en sus pupilas— Y antes de que lo digas, sí, soy pelirosa natural, mi madre también tuvo el pelo así— Señalé mi cabello con incomodidad, no es la primera vez que me preguntan si me pinto el cabello.

—Pero tu padre es el del cabello rosa, no tu madre, quien es rubia cobrizo— Suspiré fastidiada al oír la voz de Deidara con ese tono pensativo tan sobreactuado, le mire con las cejas fruncidas. Quise morderme los labios en ese momento. Dado que es vergonzoso decir que mi padre tiene el cabello rosa a gente desconocida, suelo decir que proviene de mi madre. Mentiras piadosas, que ahora no lo son. 

—¡Deidara!

—Está bien, está bien —suspiro cansinamente— Esto que te diré, no es algo que quiera realmente contar, y mucho menos recordarlo… pero, si lo que me dijo Sasori es verdad, entonces no tengo otra opción —Me extraño el hecho de que haya sacado a Sasori en la conversación ¿De qué habrán hablado esos dos mientras yo permanecí en mi séptimo sueño?— Verás, no entré a Akatsuki por decisión propia, algo me obligó a entrar —Aceptó con algo de resignación en sus palabras. Miré a Deidara con interés para que siguiera su relato, pues se había detenido un poco para pensarlo mejor, el prosiguió:

—Yo, al igual que tú, no creí nada de lo que me habían dicho de Akatsuki, hasta que… - Se pausó de nuevo, esta vez no parecía querer seguir hablando, noté que el permanecía ensimismado en sus recuerdos, los volvía a vivir de nuevo y advertí como una cara de sorpresa y horror se contorsionaban en su faz.

—¿"Hasta que…"?— Le incité a seguir. Al escuchar mi voz pareció haber regresado a la normalidad, pues el color pálido que había adquirido empezó a desaparecer.

—Hasta que… vi esos ojos y…— Sus ojos se agrandaron con un miedo indescriptible, una palidez exagerada pintó su piel, pareciera que lo que miraba al frente suyo fuera una de sus peores pesadillas. Volteé con confusión a buscar lo que Deidara miraba con tanto terror, pero no encontré nada, entendí entonces que el recuerdo que tuvo fue tan abrumador que lo había dejado de esa forma.

Su estado tan decadente me empezaba a preocupar demasiado, me culpé a mí misma por obligarlo a decirme esas cosas. De haber sabido que sufriría tanto ni se lo hubiese mencionado, pero ya era tarde, no podía evitar un hecho que inevitablemente ya ocurrió. Puse una mano sobre su hombro, noté como se sobresaltaba al sentir el contacto.  
Al voltear a verme pareció tranquilizarse un poco. Sus facciones se tranquilizaban un poco

—Está bien si no me lo dices —Le dije comprensivamente, el me asintió pasivamente— Perdona si te hice recordar malos momentos— Me sentí terrible, ver a ese Deidara tan entusiasta y fuerte en un momento de vulnerabilidad, y todo por mi egoísta necesidad de saber más. Vaya que soy una buena amiga, haciendo sufrir a los demás.  
Deidara negó suavemente.

—Ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos, ya sabes cómo se pone tu madre si llegas muy tarde —Las palabras de Deidara me sacaron repentinamente de mi ataque de culpa ¡Dios! ¡Mi madre! ¡Me va a colgar! Deidara pareció notar mi alteración, por lo que me sonrió muy divertido, y por supuesto, a mi no me pareció nada divertido el asunto.

Finalmente Deidara me acompaño hasta medio camino a mi casa (No era un loco suicida para enfrentarse a la furia de mi madre). Pero a pesar de todo lo que me había pasado ese día, todavía sentía más incertidumbre por todo lo que pasaba dentro de ese grupo al que hace varios meses atrás Deidara había entrado, y sobre todo, me intrigaba cada vez más su amigo, Sasori.

Ese tipo… ¿Qué tiene pensado realmente? Todo esto es demasiado intrigante e irreal. Pareciese que he entrado a un mundo completamente diferente y que en cada paso que daba me acercaba cada vez más a él sin que yo lo notara. 

Era una sensación extraña, como acercarse a un desconocido sintiendo en él una familiaridad extravagante.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto? —Mis pasos se dieron un ridículo tropiezo con algo que rodó por el suelo. Lo miré fijamente, era extraño, una especie de bola que emitía una luz muy intensa, extrañamente no me llegó a encandilar. Sentí una enorme curiosidad al ver que no tenía fuente de energía que produjera aquella luz. Impactada, recogí aquella bola entre mis manos, tenía más o menos el tamaño de una cebolla, incluso podría confundirlo con una, pero no lo era— ¿De dónde habrá venido esto? Se ve muy frágil, me sorprende que no tenga rayones o alguna grieta— La examiné con una minuciosidad muy rara en mí. Efectivamente, no tenía ningún raspón o grieta, ilesa de cualquier golpe o roce violento.

—¡Shi… _Shimata_! ¡He perdido mi _Hoshi no Tama_! ¡Aaahhh! ¡¿Dónde está?!... ¡Ah! ¡Tú! ¡Humana! ¡Tú lo tienes!— Oí una vocecita gritar atolondradamente por detrás de mí, giré para ver quién era el que provocaba tanto escándalo con la mentada Hoshi no Tama, probablemente algún loco que es fanático a los Kitsune y esas cosas.

No obstante, lo que me encontré pasaba más allá de una simple burla. No vi a nadie frente a mí, sin embargo, las voces seguían ahí, insistentes con la fiereza de un niño exigiendo vivazmente atención. 

Debajo de mi me encontré a un zorro y… ¡Me estaba hablando! ¡Un zorro parlante! ¡Dios mío! ¡Nada más que sepa que ese Sasori me metió algo y lo mato! ¡Esto es una alucinación! ¡Sí, debe de ser eso!

—T…Tú… Ha…Hablas— Tartamudeé con la palabra sorpresa estampada en mi cara. El pequeño zorro pareció sorprenderse también de que le haya hablado, pero luego pareció volver a su rabieta.

—¡Claro que te estoy hablando! ¿Qué esperas que diga? ¿Kyu, Nyu, Nya? —Preguntó ofendido— Por tu cara parece que nunca en tu vida te has topado con un Kitsune— rió divertido, burlándose de mi mueca, pero yo no dejaba de estar atónita.

¡Un zorro parlanchín! ¡Delante de mí hay un maldito zorro que se burla en mi cara! 

El zorro dejó de reírse al notar que yo no le reclamaba nada o que su comentario me ofendiera, lo que le provocó en él algún tipo de reacción que se podría interpretar como sorpresa. 

—Oh, vaya… ¿De verdad nunca te has topado con un Kitsune? —Se señaló con una de sus patitas delanteras. Yo asentí levemente— Bueno, no es que eso no me impresione —entrecerró sus ojos azules, mirando de lado, como si algo le produjera una combinación de enojo y tristeza— Ya no hay muchos zorros por aquí, por lo menos no en el mundo de los humanos— Su comentario me conmovió de alguna forma, me hacía pensar, que por desgracia, fue él único que sobrevivió a una terrible catástrofe.

—O…Oye —Me anime a hablarle, el Kitsune me miró algo perdido ¿Es mi imaginación o todos últimamente están muy melancólicos?— ¿Esto es tuyo? Has hablado sobre una Hoshi no Tama. Es esta ¿no? —Le mostré la bola que tenía en la mano, el zorro se acercó a mí, hipnotizado por aquella esfera luminosa— No quiero que te mueras ni nada por el estilo, así que mejor te lo doy —le ofrecí amablemente. La cabeza del zorro pareció agacharse apenado. De verdad no deseaba que un Kitsune tan bonito se muriera (aunque es el primero que veo), su pelaje parecía ser agradable al tacto y sus colores rojizos parecían desprender brillos dorados, tenía tres colas y unos hermosos ojos azules celestes. No tenía idea de que los Kitsune tendrían ese color de ojos, los esperaba rojos, amarillos o violetas, pero no azules.

El zorro se miró dubitativo, debatiéndose si agarrar su Hoshi no Tama o no. Alce una ceja extrañada, iba a preguntarle porque no la agarraba, pero justo antes de que abriera incluso los labios…

—¡Y…Yo te lo agradezco, como agradecimiento cuidare de ti y de tu familia!— El gritó entusiasta del Kitsune casi provoca que me caiga en bruces contra el suelo. Sin entender porque, me empecé a reír nerviosamente mientras que sudaba frío.

—Oye, gracias por tu oferta, pero no es necesario que me pagues con protección. Estoy bien así, no busco protección de un Kitsune ni nada por el estilo— El zorro pareció sorprenderse de mi respuesta, pero luego volvió con un tono muy decidido.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Justamente porque no hayas esperado un bien propio me obliga a ofrecerte mi protección! Además tú has podido verme desde el principio. Llevo muchas décadas de no encontrarme con humanos así… que no sean de propósitos destructivos, claro— Aclaró algo perturbado.

Me pregunto si… Akatsuki tendrá algo que ver con esto.

Por _Kami_ , todo ha ocurrido demasiado rápido ¡¿Por qué Deidara se encuentra en un estado tan vulnerable al recordar sus inicios en Akatsuki?! ¡¿Y qué es lo que busca Sasori de mí?! Y sobre todo… ¡¿Qué hace un kitsune ofreciéndome su protección?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hoshi no Tama_ \- Se traduce como “Esferas de estrella” Se le llaman así a unas esferas que bien, los Kitsune los llevan en el hocico o en la cola, se dice que si un Kitsune permanece mucho tiempo separado de su Hoshi no Tama, este morirá. (Para más información, el Wikipedia xD).
> 
> _Nyu, Kyu, Nya_ \- Son onomatopeyas que usan personajes como Lucy (Elfen Lied), With (DNAngel) y… gatos (Hum, cualquier manga con gatos)… en ese orden.
> 
> **Aclaración:** No tengo del todo claro cómo se realizan estos lazos de humanos con Kitsune, recientemente vi en un anime (fuente no demasiado apegada al folklore original) que es por medio de un contrato, y eso tiene sentido, aunque no del todo el modo en el que se hace en ese anime. De todos modos no hago mención de ello en el fic, pero quiero aclararlo en caso de que alguien quiera tocar ese punto :)


	4. Capitulo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Nombre de la Espiral.  
>  Por _Margot Crow_  
> 

**1**

El lado oscuro del mundo: la noche. Miles de monstruosas sombras apoderándose de cada rincón abandonado, del miedo y la opresión en los turbios caminos, alumbrados débilmente por los postes de luz. Las siluetas tomando formas amorfas, persiguiendo y devorando las almas desfallecidas encadenadas a sus asuntos pendientes.

Las cabezas de las víctimas siendo partidas y aplastadas por un puño furioso, salpicando de sangre; amaestrados llantos desgarrando sus gargantas, manos húmedas y pútridas temblando junto al susurro del viento, largos cabellos negros que ocultan terroríficamente los vidriosos y demoniacos ojos espectrales.

El deforme rostro fantasmal detrás de la máscara. La belleza escondida dentro de la repulsión.

—No entiendo cómo llegue a meterme en esta situación— Me lamenté, suspirando.

El kitsune me había seguido hasta mi casa. En el camino seguía insistiendo en ofrecerme compañía como muestra de gratitud por devolverle su _Hoshi no Tama_. Tuvimos un debate innecesario en ese eterno transcurso. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, surgió la noticia de que ninguno de mis familiares podía verlo. Eso en principio me supuso un alivio, el Kitsune explicaba que eran muy pocos los humanos quienes podían verle. El problema comenzó cuando el Kitsune se agitó emocionado con los _“instrumentos humanos”,_ pues llevaba varias décadas sin establecer contacto con alguno.

Así que estuvo moviéndose de un lado hacia otro: mirando esto, tocando aquello, saltando en eso, mordiendo lo otro. Para mi desgracia, era tan desordenado y descuidado, que rompió unos cuantos objetos electrónicos y de porcelana. Al final tuve que responsabilizarme de sus actos, diciendo que había sido culpa mía por un resbalón que tuve. Terminé horrorizando a mis padres, quienes me dejaron una semana castigada y un mes completo sin mesada.

Vaya suerte la mía.

En recuento a los sucesos extraños de hoy: al parecer estoy siendo acosada por Sasori, el amigo de Deidara; cuando Deidara precisamente se está comportando extraño, intento hablar con él y se pone aún más extraño; un Kitsune me aparece de la nada y me ofrece (más bien, obligándome a aceptar) su protección, que ahora sólo me mete en problemas por su impulsiva curiosidad.

Sí, vaya que mi suerte esta maldita.

—La verdad es que… parece que en vez de protección, lo que me traes son problemas— Dije entrecerrando los ojos, mirando al kitsune con resentimiento.

Al sentir el zorro mis intenciones, su pelaje se sacude graciosamente, así debe tener la consciencia. Se detuvo en mirar con esa curiosidad de niño pequeño mi habitación para girarse lentamente hacia mí. Su expresión parecía la de alguien apenado. Sin embargo, no espere su reacción siguiente.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No quise ocasionarte problemas! —Gritó entusiasta, hincándose en una posición naturalmente humana y haciendo extravagantes reverencias repetidas veces— ¡Prometo ser bueno! ¡Por favor, déjame pagar mi deuda!— Le miré interrogativa ¿Cuál deuda? ¿Se refería a que le devolviera esa bola? No tenía sentido. Entiendo que eso sea muy preciado para él, pero su personalidad tan sumisa y automutilada parecía una exageración.

—O…Oye, no es para que te lo tomes enserio, sólo te devolví lo que se te perdió, no es que te haya salvado la vida o algo así— Respondí, sonriendo forzosamente. Negué con las manos para darle a entender que podía tomarlo con más ligereza, no me gusta presionar a la gente cuando tiene que hacer algo o preocuparla por los acontecimientos. No me sentía que me debiera algo ese Kitsune, por eso no quería que se sintiera obligado a pagarme. Parecía fruncir algo por encima de sus ojos, logré adivinar que era determinación y probablemente una futura escena heroica.

—¡Pero, realmente salvaste mi vida! ¡Por descuidado perdí mi _Hoshi no Tama_ y tú lograste escucharme! Gracias a eso sigo vivo… además, te hice pasar un mal rato antes de que despertaras— Lo último no logré escucharlo, ya que bajo a propósito el nivel de su voz. Fue extraño, pero habría jurado que no hacía todo esto sólo por _“salvarle la vida”_. Parecía verse con culpa, aunque no supe de que trataba. Se miraba todo muy sospechoso.

Suspire con cansancio. Tal parecía que no lograría librarme de las insistencias del kitsune, no podía culparlo de nada, no tenía el derecho de hacerlo… bueno, de los destrozos que ha ocasionado por supuesto que lo responsabilizaré. Coloqué mis puños recargados en mi cadera y le miré por unos momentos. Ahora que lo pienso, se miraba algo desnutrido ¿Es que acaso no ha comido nada?

Un ruido extraño proveniente de la barriga del animal me respondió las dudas.

—Je je, lo siento. No he comido en días— Se disculpó, bajando la cabeza y sus orejas rojizas. Una sonrisa se me formó en los labios, no podía negarle nada a ese animal, se miraba demasiado noble y sincero como para negarle algo. Además, su aspecto era demasiado enternecedor.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta —Le respondí con una sonrisa más amplia al verle más nervioso con mi respuesta—. Pues… por ahora no tengo cosas que coman los kitsune, sólo tengo ramen, ¿te gustaría comer eso?— El Kitsune me asiente frenéticamente.

—Como llevo mucho tiempo sin ingerir comida, lo más probable es que cualquier cosa que coma me parezca deliciosa— No supe si reírme por su comentario o sentir lástima por él, opte por reírme al final. A decir verdad, no gusto de sentir lástima ni compadecer a los demás, no me gusta que nadie sienta eso por mí, por eso no quiero sentirlo por nadie.

Me dirigí con normalidad a la cocina, con el zorro siguiendo mis pasos. Abrí la alacena y vi como la mayor parte de lo que había en el estante eran sopas instantáneas de ramen. No era que realmente fuésemos unos aficionados al ramen, lo que sucede es que compramos una despensa completa, pero casi nadie come ramen y simplemente terminaba por acumularse en la alacena. Agarre uno, quitándole el plástico de seguridad, calenté agua aparte hasta que hirviera y lo escurrí en el vaso de fon.

—Tenemos que esperarnos tres minutos para que esté listo— le informé de forma casual. El zorro asintió sin decirme nada, lo cual me pareció muy raro porque desde que me lo encontré no paraba de hablarme y puntualizar mucho las reglas que tenían establecidos entre los kitsune y lo poderoso que sería una vez que esté completamente curado.

Oh, es verdad, olvide mencionarlo. Al parecer, este zorro se había metido en graves problemas con otros animales mágicos por razones que no me ha mencionado. Aunque terminó “ganándole” a todos (sospecho que eso lo alardeó), terminó muy debilitado y la situación empeoró cuando se encontró con humanos que parecían no tener buenas intenciones con él _. “Dones parecidos a los de nosotros”_ , fue lo que dijo para definirlos.

—Llevaba mucho tiempo que no veía ese tipo de humanos, mucho menos reunidos. Como sus sentidos están más familiarizados con los instintos sobrenaturales, usualmente son muy rechazados por los otros de su especie y suelen siempre estar solitarios, por eso me extrañó verlos en grupo— Me comentó en aquel momento, para ese entonces apenas llevaba medio camino recorrido a mi casa.

No sé porque, pero este relato me hizo pensar rápidamente en Sasori y Deidara.

—Ahora que lo pienso ¿Tú no serás uno de ellos? Cuando estoy muy débil hay menos probabilidad de que un humano me logre ver, porque mi presencia es más débil y difícil de localizar. Eso me hace pensar que tienes mucha sensibilidad espiritual— Dirigió sus rasgados y astutos ojos hacia mí, con señas acusadoras.

¿Debí de tomar ese comentario como un cumplido o una ofensa? Tarde un poco en reaccionar al darme cuenta que, aunque parecía reconocer habilidades, que hasta yo misma ignoraba y desconocía, también me acusaba de sospechosa. Quizás podría reaccionar de una manera pasiva negándolo inocentemente, pero vamos, eso no va conmigo. En vez de eso…

—¡¿Y yo para qué demonios quisiera engañarte con eso?! ¡Si estas tomando mi gesto como una falsa amabilidad entonces puedes largarte de aquí y dejarme sola! ¡Yo desde el principio te he dicho que no quiero nada tuyo! Además… ¿Para qué quiero un kitsune?— Exploté enojada ¿Cómo puede pensar eso de mí? Pero lo que le dije fue cierto: yo no tengo intenciones de que me dé nada suyo ni que me deba algo, sólo lo hice porque me sentiría culpable si la vida de un animal muere por mi culpa, eso me perseguiría por toda mi existencia. No lo parece, pero no me gusta aprovecharme de la amabilidad de alguien más.

Me pregunto si aparentaré otra cosa.

—Oye, humana —Me llamo el Kitsune con un obvio tono de aburrimiento— ¿Ya pasaron esos tres minutos que dijiste?— Preguntó arrastrando las últimas palabras.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿No sabía que era un minuto? Ahora que lo pienso, quizás a estas criaturas no les interese medir el tiempo y esas cosas como a los humanos. Y yo de tonta diciéndole: _“Tenemos que esperarnos tres minutos”_ ¡Kami-sama, esto se gana el premio al mejor gesto ignorante del mundo! Olvidé completamente que con quien hablaba era un zorro completamente ajeno al contexto urbano… posiblemente me emocioné mucho con eso de que hablaba.

—Oh, sí. Ya han pasado los tres minutos —Respondí algo ida, mirando por el rabillo del ojo que ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que le agregué agua caliente al ramen instantáneo. Nota mental: Enseñarle al zorro como hacer el mismo su ramen instantáneo y la medición del tiempo humano (Quizá el orden deba ser al revés) —. Y no me digas humana, tengo nombre ¿sabes? Llámame Sakura— Le respondí sonrientemente y giró hacia otra dirección como si estuviera apenado.

—Sa… Sakura— Puedo decirlo sin sentirme culpable, es muy enternecedor ver un zorrito tartamudear de manera tan tímida ¡No saben cuántas ganas tuve de abrazarlo! Ah… no Sakura, contrólate ¿Dónde está tu fuerte temperamento y tu firmeza de hielo?...

Ahora que lo pienso, yo no tengo nada de eso.

—¿Sabes cómo usar lo palillos?— Pregunté curiosa. Desde el principio me cuestioné si se lo tomaría como cualquier animal que mete el hocico ó si agarrará los palillos, con lo mágico que es. Sería muy gracioso ver a un zorro agarrando unos palillos y comiendo ramen, de fotografía.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Por quién me tomas? —Actuaba indignado por mi pregunta. Tomo los palillos con sus patitas ennegrecidas y comenzó a hacer intentos por atrapar los fideos. Desgraciadamente, sus patas eran tan pequeñas y cortas que eso le imposibilitaba el agarrarlos correctamente— Eh… ya casi lo tengo… sólo que estoy un poco fuera de práctica— Se excusó mientras seguía con sus vanos intentos de pescar algo.

—Eehh… ¿Seguro que puedes?— Intenté ahogar una de mis risitas, pero no fue posible y el kitsune terminó oyéndolo. Arrugó el entrecejo molesto e hizo un puchero muy gracioso.

—¡C-Claro que puedo!... Es sólo que, siempre comía con una apariencia humana, y como los palillos fueron hechos para las manos humanas… por eso se me dificulta comer así— bajo su mirada, apenado. Tal vez para él es difícil admitir ese tipo de cosas, pero el orgullo me parece demasiado humano como para asemejarlo en un ser mágico. Aparte de eso, era un hecho muy lógico, los humanos hacen las cosas para su beneficio y basándose en sus propias capacidades; por ello, a cualquier otro ser se le dificultaría imitar los mismos pasos que los humanos.

—¿Y por qué no te _conviertes_ en humano?—  Fue una interrogativa ingenua. Sin darme cuenta cometí un cruel error,  pero antes de que pudiera remediarlo el kitsune ya estaba hablando.

—Créeme que lo haría sino estuviese tan débil —Resaltó sus palabras con ironía. Sonreí apenada al darme cuenta que el mismo kitsune había olvidado ese desperfecto y por comentario se lo he hecho recordar. Mi intención era de animarle un poco y terminé empeorando la situación— ¡Oh! ¡Esto es delicioso! ¡Es el manjar de los dioses!— Exclamó con una emoción tan desbordante que casi hace que me caiga de la silla, de hecho, casi me sucede al ver que comía sin palillos y metía su hocico al ramen para engullirlo vorazmente.

¡Si hubiera hecho eso desde el principio no habría tenido tanto problema!...pero, ahora que lo pienso…

—Oye, tú no me has dicho tu nombre ¿tienes uno?— Mencioné casualmente. Sus violentos movimientos de absorción se detuvieron al instante, parece que toque un punto serio, pero no sé como una pregunta tan común puede hacerlo. El lugar se inundó de un silencio incómodo, tuve que moverme de diez nuevas formas que no creí que podría lograr. La seriedad que presenciaba me ocasionaba un nerviosismo impertinente, manipulaba con burla los temblores de mi cuerpo.

—Yo no tengo nombre— Soltó con amargura. Quizás no debí decirle nada, cada vez más me siento peor y más idiota ¿es que no hay nada que pueda hacer bien? Mire distraídamente el tazón de ramen que ahora el zorro miraba con poco apetito. Que no tenga un nombre es algo triste ¿Qué pasara si alguien quiere buscarlo o algo? Lo que dijo hace unas horas se me vino a la mente ¿y si realmente todos le odiaran? Posiblemente prefieren olvidar a esa clase de seres, antes que recordarlos.

Pero si alguien que quisiera conocerlo intentara llamarlo, no podría nunca encontrarlo. Nunca voltearía hacia ti, porque no hay una palabra para él con el cual puedas identificarlo.

—Un nombre— Susurré absorta en mis pensamientos.

Miré como en el tazón de ramen flotaba una pequeña espiral rosada, incluso esa pequeña cosa tiene un nombre; es pequeñita y casi sin importancia, pero lo nombran para siempre recordarlo y grabar ese nombre en su mente, eternamente. Me pregunto si un nombre te haría eterno, si fuese así, entonces este kitsune no sería eterno aunque viviera la eternidad. Sin algo para definirlo, simplemente no existe y sería aún más pequeño que ésta espiral.

Ahora recuerdo, su nombre era…

—Naruto —dije de repente. Ese era su nombre, como un remolino, algo que puede hacer daño y que arrasa con cualquier cosa ¡Como en la provincia de Uzumaki! ¡Ahí hay muchos remolinos!— ¡Llámate Naruto!— El kitsune me miró sorprendido, parecía que iba a decirme algo, pero al final se quedó callado.

Lo estaba pensando.

—¿Así quieres que me llame?— Una iluminada curiosidad brillaba en sus retinas. Eso me llamó la atención, un cambio tan brusco, de un estado depresivo a esa pequeña bola de pelos rojiza con una enternecedora mirada. Estaba impresionada.

—B-Bueno, no es que tenga que ser obligatorio llamarte así. Sólo se me ocurrió —Mire algo apenada al tazón de ramen. Realmente había sido un acto impulsivo y torpe de mi parte, pero no lo podía evitarlo. Quizás, quizás me pregunto eso por…— ¡Ah, no! ¡Si no te gusta el nombre, no te llames así, si no quieres!

—No, está bien. Me gusta el nombre —La pequeña y poca audible voz del zorro apenas llegó a mis oídos—. De ahora en adelante, puedes decirme Naruto— Aceptó con algo de incómoda timidez. Era realmente tierno así, pero me parecía algo difícil asumir esa personalidad con la extrovertida y escandalosa actitud que tomaba en principio.

Quizás, esa sea una apariencia para hacerse ver más fuerte ante los que te quieran hacerle daño. Debe ser doloroso ser odiado por todos, incluso para un ser mágico. Sentir aquel rechazo suele lastimarnos mucho y matarnos lentamente, ahogándonos en una asfixiante depresión hasta morir por nuestras propias manos.

La melancolía, puede llegar a ser tan peligrosa.

En mis labios formé una entusiasta sonrisa para borrar esos pensamientos tan deprimentes ¡No es tiempo de pensar en ello! ¡Hay que mirar siempre en alto y ser mejores cada día!

—Entonces, te llamaré Naruto— Le dije sonriente. Naruto me respondió con un efusivo sonido de emoción y una alegría desbordante, tan digna de él.

En las pocas horas que me quedaban hasta mi hora de dormir, logré conocer algunas cosas más de Naruto. Una nueva que ambos descubrimos es que le fascina el ramen, más que ninguna otra comida en el mundo. También descubrí que tenía una rivalidad con un Tanuki que vivía por los alrededores (¡Como en los cuentos folklóricos!), no recuerdo bien su nombre, pero al parecer esta encarnizada rivalidad nació de una pequeña broma inocente que Naruto le había hecho al Tanuki; al parecer a él no le pareció tan inocente y juró vengarse de él. Desde entonces ambos se emprenden una batalla de travesuras, como dos niños pequeños.

Después de enseñarle la medición del tiempo que utilizan los humanos y como preparar su ramen, tuve que prepararnos para ir a dormir, en el caso de Naruto, lo único que pude hacer por él era improvisarle una cama. Agradezco que haya conservado la canasta en donde dormía antes mi gato, el cual hace meses huyó de casa. Con eso sólo puse unas mantas limpias encima, para que el olor de gato no penetrara mucho. De todos modos mañana lo lavaré para que Naruto se sienta más a gusto.

Esto es casi como tener una mascota, con excepción de que puedes conversar con él y que tiene un apetito voraz, más que la de cualquier gato.

Naruto pareció estar cómodo en la canasta y se durmió rápidamente. No pude dormir al instante, aún estaba algo sorprendida por lo que me había pasado ese día, eran tantas cosas en un solo día y eso me pareció agobiante: conocer a ese tipo, Sasori; la aparición de este estrambótico Kitsune. Es demasiada aventura para la vida de rutina a la que estaba acostumbrada. Decidí no pensarlo tanto y me dormí antes de darme cuenta. Pero…

¿Por qué tuve el presentimiento de que estaba siendo vigilada cuando iba de camino a casa? ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?

 

**2**

_—Ya te encontré, Kitsune— Una voz grave y masculina hizo adefesio en los oídos. La figura del inhóspito visitante bajó del techo, donde había permanecido hace unos minutos. Se puso bajo camuflaje magistralmente, para no ser detectado por los agudos sentidos del zorro, un rotundo éxito. Se escabulló por el suelo en cuatro patas, moviéndose rastreramente, más alarmante que una araña._

_Sus miembros no eran de carne y hueso, sólo tejidos humanos y madera hueca, su larga melena muerta caía hasta la tela desgarrada y sucia de su humilde traje. La marioneta se detuvo al tener frente a su presencia la pequeña bola de pelos abultada en la canasta._

_Un movimiento violento fue descubierto por el zorro, quien lo esquivó velozmente._

_—¡Entonces si eras tú el que me estaba siguiendo! ¡Maldito humano! ¡Da la cara! ¡Eres un cobarde por andar protegiéndote detrás de tus marionetas! ¡Eres un debilucho!— Vociferó furioso Naruto, mostrando sus afilados colmillos en una sangrienta promesa. Se advirtió rápidamente la presencia de otro sujeto en la ventana, su silueta sólo se definía por los débiles rayos de la luna y los incandescentes faroles que se colaban a través del vidrio. El color de su melena rojiza provocó escalofríos en el zorro._

_—Tú eres… el humano de aquella vez— Susurró con un rencor que arrastraba sus palabras. Sasori ni siquiera se inmuto por el odio que parecía sentir Naruto hacia él._

_—No hagas mucho ruido, despertarás a Sakura— Dijo con simpleza. No parecía importarle si despertaba o no._

_—¡Tú! ¡¿De dónde conoces a Sakura?!— Exigió molesto al advertir la posible relación que Sasori tendría con Sakura. Posiblemente, ella también estaría en problemas por su culpa— Me he atado a ella innecesariamente— se quejó por lo bajo, con una terrible culpabilidad azotando su cuerpo, extrayendo en cada uno de sus tejidos una energía de prepotencia que no podía disminuir en ningún momento._

_—Quizá… el atarte a ella, pudo haber sido la salvación de ambos— Contesto Sasori, casi sin pensarlo. Se reprendió mentalmente por decir aquella estupidez._

_Con unos hilos muy delgados e invisibles movió la marioneta para que atacara al zorro. Naruto se apartó lo más veloz que pudo, pero en su apuro terminó lastimándose a sí mismo con una de sus patas, lo que le obligó a caer._

_—¡M-Maldición!_

_La marioneta se acercó al zorro con una seguridad obvia, listo para lanzar el ataque final._

_—Aun estás muy débil como para defenderte, Kitsune. No te preocupes por Sakura, seguro comprenderá, igual que lo hizo con su gato._

_—¿Su gato? —Cuestionó, confundido— ¡¿No me digas que se trata de…?!_

_—Así es, ella sin saberlo se había quedado con un Nekotama —Con un último movimiento de sus manos convocó el último ataque, provocando el alarido de dolor en Naruto, la inconsciencia predominó en su cuerpo al instante. Con otro movimiento, ordenó a la marioneta recoger a Naruto. Giró hacia donde estaba Sakura y se acercó lentamente— La droga que puse en su bebida pronto perderá su efecto —Dejó que una de sus manos soltaran los cables subvisibles que manipulaban las acciones de la marioneta. Con sus dedos rozó suavemente el rostro de Sakura, la cual no parecía percibir nada de lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior._

_—No mentí cuando te dije que me interesabas, pero al final sólo es un interés egoísta— Con esas últimas palabras tomó de nuevo los hilos que manejaban a la marioneta y desapareció silenciosamente entre las sombras, como un fantasma._

**3**

Quizás haya sido mi imaginación, pero por un momento… creí que alguien acariciaba mi rostro. Era tan fría su mano y tan poco afectuoso su gesto, que el sentirlo en mi piel sólo me provocó un miedo aterrador.


End file.
